A New Beginning
by claireeeee
Summary: Professor Annie Allen has just become the newest member of the Order of the Phoenix where she meets Sirius Black. Sirius never thought love was in the books for him - or ever really cared - but Annie has turned this conception upside down. Uh oh!


_Note: This story draws on the characters and world created by J.K. Rowling, I do not claim to own any except for Professor Annie Allen, she's mine._

_Extra Note: I have never written fanfiction before, and I gotta admit, haven't really read any either. I'm just desperate to write creatively as I'm sick of essays, so please be nice! And leave me comments! Thanks!_

_Extra Extra Note: This story doesn't exactly follow the order of books, right now it kind of takes place at the beginning of Order of the Phoenix (but that is subject to change), and Lupin is still working at Hogwarts and has been with Tonks for a while. Who knows what else I'll decide, but I'll update you all on it when I do. Stay tuned!_

It was getting dark as Annie opened up the desk of her drawer and stashed away her sheet of parchment, quill, and ink. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was eight twenty-five; Dumbledore would be there any minute. She stood up and walked over to the mirror that hung on the wall across from her desk. Her dark eyes met her gaze, her long dark hair rolling in waves to her lower back. She flattened out the front of her dress and stepped away just as there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and in stepped a tall old man, silver hair and beard down to his waist, half-moon spectacles perched on his nose.

"Good evening Professor," said Annie with a kind smile.

"Good evening Professor Annie, I hope you're doing well this evening." he had a warm, caring voice.

"Yes very well thank you, and yourself?"

"Quite good, quite good. I trust you are prepared for our rendez-vous? Have you any last minute inquiries?" He removed his pointed wizard's hat and fiddled with it in his fingers.

"No, I think I'm okay. Just hoping that I can be of some use." She chuckled and looked up at Dumbledore, searching his eyes for something to calm her nerves.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at Annie. "My darling professor, I do hope you have faith in my ability to chose those who will help our cause. You are one of the brightest young teachers I have come across, and even Remus and Nymphadora agree that I've made a wise decision to include you. Have no fear, you will be a wonderful addition to the group."

Annie smiled. "Thank you Professor."

"Very well," replied Dumbledore, replacing the hat on his head. "Let us be off then, we have much to discuss!"

Dumbledore and Annie entered the cold grounds surrounding Hogwarts as the sky turned to a deep velvety blue and a cool breeze swayed the trees at the edge of the grounds. Annie wrapped her cloak tighter around herself against the cool October evening. As they exited the pillared gates topped by winged boars both spun on their heels and disappeared into thin air.

Next second, Annie had landed beside Dumbledore in a neighbourhood square housing shabby looking buildings one next to the other. Annie looked around for the number Dumbledore had informed her of earlier.

"Right here Professor," called Dumbledore from in front of a particularly shabby looking house. Annie followed Dumbledore up the front stairs and over the threshold into the house.

It was the darkest, most dismal house Annie had ever seen. It looked as though it hadn't been swept nor dusted in ages. Cobwebs hung from the chandeliers and dirty curtains were draped here and there on the walls, which themselves were plastered in peeling wallpaper. It felt as though this house sucked all the hope from you as you entered and Annie wouldn't have been surprised if the curtains were hiding dementors. She wondered why Dumbledore had chosen such a dreary place to meet, surely it just added to the despair of the situation.

"This way Professor." Dumbledore smiled kindly and led the way down the dusty hallway to a door that opened onto a flight of stairs going downwards into the basement. A sound of chatter and clinking glasses met their ears. Dumbledore went down first and Annie followed rather nervously, the butterflies that had been building steadily all evening now feeling as though they were about to burst free from her mouth. They finally reached the bottom and found themselves in a basement kitchen full of people.

"Good evening everyone," called out Dumbledore, and immediately the chatter ceased. "I would like you all to meet the newest edition to the Order, Professor Annie Allen."


End file.
